Inevitable
by The Evilest Regal
Summary: When David's whole life comes crumbling down around him, he finds comfort in the most unlikely of places. But is it possible that this new friendship could lead to something more? Or does the fact remain that villains don't get their happy endings? Regina/David EvilCharming Curse has already been broken.
1. Unexpected Confessions

Summary: When David's whole life comes crumbling down around him, he finds comfort in the most unlikely of places. But is it possible that this new friendship could lead to something more? Or does the fact remain that villains don't get their happy endings? Regina/David EvilCharming3

**Authors Notes: This is a fic I'm starting because of my obsession with Once Upon a Time and above all, Lana Parrilla (a.k.a. The Evil Queen/Regina.) Please give it a shot. I hope you enjoy it!**

Inevitable: Chapter 1

Something was bothering Snow. He didn't know what but he knew it was something and he was going to figure it out.

She had been jumpy and disoriented lately. Anytime someone would just call her name she would practically jump out of her skin. For instance, just the other day she had gone grocery shopping and she forgot her phone. Like the good husband David is, he decided to bring it to her. When he arrived he spotted her getting something down an isle. He barely tapped her shoulder and said her name when she jumped around, throwing whatever contents she had been holding in her hands at him, leaving him covered from head to toe in white flour. He looked like an oversized marshmallow!

He didn't like seeing her this way but he didn't know how to confront her about it. So he decided to just come right out and ask her.

•••

David opened the door quietly, taking precaution as to not alarm Snow. Hanging his coat on the coat rack, he shut the door and made his way to the kitchen where he figured she'd be. His hunch was proven correct when soft sniffles could be heard from inside the kitchen.

"Snow?" David asked, walking up to the table where she had been crying, her head buried in her hands.

"David!" Her eyes were puffy and red as she attempted to wipe all traces of tears from her face. "I didn't expect you home so soon!"

"I took off early hoping to surprise you." He placed a gentle hand on her back and couldn't help but notice how she tensed under the pressure. "Snow what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I'm just not feeling well." She attempted to escape by standing up but he kept a firm grip on her shoulder, forcing her to stay put.

"This is not some cold, Snow. Something is wrong. I've noticed it but I wanted to give you the chance to tell me first but you haven't and I have been worried sick." He lowered himself down into a chair next to her. "Tell me what's wrong Snow."

Her eyes flicked up to his intense blue ones as she sighed, seeing no way around the predicament she had found herself in.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Confusion was replaced by relief as a smile crept it's way onto the princes' lips and he grabbed her hands.

"Snow, that's amazing!" Her state didn't change as more tears made their way to the surface, threatening to break free. "Why aren't you happy? This is good right?"

She pulled her hands away from his, hugging her stomach.

"Right?" He tried again, this time with more desperation, his voice hollowing. All he got in response was a shake of the head and more sobs. He got out of his seat abruptly causing her to jump. "Tell me that this child is mine."

He began to pace the kitchen as the silence grew thick in the air. The only sounds to be heard were her sniffles and his footsteps, confirming his question.

"Tell me," he yelled, whirling around to face her and she flinched, "that this baby you have inside of you is mine Snow!" Tears were also starting to pool in his eyes as he watched her body rack with sobs. "Please Snow." Dropping to his knee in front of her and grabbing her hands he begged, although he already knew the answer.

"I can't..." She whispered guiltily, and as her hands were released from his she knew that things would never be the same again.

•••

He had been there for the past half hour moping in his bar stool. By the looks of it, he hadn't even touched his coffee. He appeared to be deep in thought but the look on his face clearly portrayed distress. Mostly out of curiosity she stood up from her own seat and made her way over to him.

Sitting down, she caught the other people's stares, which she ignored. She had become painfully good at that. "What's the matter lover boy?"

He barely glanced at her before refocusing on his coffee. This might be more difficult than she expected. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Come on, you know this isn't usually my thing. Consoling people and such. Give me something to work with."

His gaze was unfocused as he swiveled his head to look at her. Why on earth would she want to console him? And him of all people!

"It's Snow," the words fell out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. He knew he probably shouldn't tell her but right now he felt completely alone. He needed someone to talk to and as cold and cruel as the Evil Queen might have been, might still be, he accepted any ears willing to listen.

Panic flooded her face for just an instant before she slipped back into the apathetic mask of I-couldn't-care-less. She wasn't supposed to care; it wasn't who she was but lately she found herself caring and it bothered her. Caring means more heartbreak and if she had her heart broken one more time, she was certain she wouldn't make it out alive.

"What about the pretty princess?" She mocked, but it didn't faze him. She couldn't let him see she cared. "Her nail break?"

"I don't know why I even tried," he got up to leave but she stopped him with a grip on his wrist.

"I'm sorry." He didn't believe her but he stayed none the less. She removed her hand from his arm. "What happened to Snow?"

"She's pregnant," he said, his eyes getting unpredictably watery. Confusion was written all over both of their faces, just for different reasons.

"Oh," her voice had taken back its sarcasm. "Then I presume you'll understand my confusion when I question why you two aren't skipping hand in hand down the street, proclaiming it from the top of your lungs."

He scoffed but didn't leave. Because he knew she was right; they should be happy. More than happy. They should be ecstatic. Except for the simple, shocking fact that this baby was not his.

This new look for the prince was, to say the very least, unsettling. He looked bad; eyes glassy, head hung low out of its usual proud stance, and, worst of all, he looked like he had given up.

"Pregnancies are a good thing." The silence was prolonged by the man's lack of an explanation. Suddenly, everything made sense and the puzzle pieces clicked together. "Unless the baby isn't yours."

If possible, he became even more sullen. A tear made its way out from his eye. What made it worse was that he didn't even try to stop it.

Regina knew that look all too well; defeat.

"No, it isn't my child." His voice was barely audible but it possessed so much pain it made her cringe. A pang of sadness hit her heart as she watched the once so obnoxious man all but break right before her eyes.

She couldn't find the cold, emotionless person she had worked so hard to build throughout all those years. It was like that part of her disappeared in that moment and she cursed herself for it. She placed a comforting hand on his arm and when he didn't resist, she went on.

"I really am sorry," and she meant it. All he had ever done was try to make Snow happy. He would travel through a million portals if there were even a chance it would keep her safe and unharmed. Regina knew that better than anyone and she had always felt jealous of how much he loved her. That emotion, however, she kept buried in one lone corner of her heart, along with everything else that showed that maybe, just maybe, the Evil Queen could still love.

She couldn't explain it, but rage shook her being. Rage at Snow White, nothing new there, but it elicited from a different source. How could she do something so cruel and wicked to him? If Regina had gotten so lucky as to find true love and be able to live with happiness there would be nothing that would stand in her way. Snow was stupid for wasting that opportunity.

"How could this happen?" He murmured. Despite the circumstances, Regina had to bite her tongue to keep a sharp remark about how even Henry knew where babies came from. She had to be better, for Henry. He believed in her and that was enough. She silently applauded herself at how clever that would have been though.

Instead she said, "What did she tell you? Did she say sorry?"

He shook his head. "I don't think she is sorry. Maybe sorry for hurting me but not for having another man's baby."

"I am sure that's not true. Snow's not that kind of person." She knew she shouldn't but she had to ask, "Whose baby is it?"

He turned his head to look back at her. "Whale's."

Shock was written all over her face. Whale's!?

Apparently it showed all too well because soon he was snickering. This triggered a whole series of laughter from both of them and soon they couldn't breathe. Regina held her stomach and tried to catch her breath, David following her actions at containing himself.

Soon, the laughter gave way to an even sadder expression than before.

"What am I going to do, Regina?" He was lost and she knew this because if he had any other options, he wouldn't have been asking her for advice on relationships. He didn't know her whole past but she was sure he had a good idea. Besides, look what happened to Graham.

"Talk to her. If nothing else, Snow needs to give you answers. Don't settle for anything less because you don't deserve anything less, David," it was her best advice she could give him.

After some deliberation, he said "I'm going to. Thank you, Regina." He stood up, gathering his coat and leaving money on the counter. He seemed as though he was contemplating whether to say something more. He decided against and he settled for giving her shoulder a light squeeze and a smile.

Once he was gone, she followed suit and paid for her coffee, standing up. "You're welcome," she whispered low enough so no one else heard. It was the least she could do after all the pain she had caused him.

**Yes? No? Maybe? Review!**

**First OUaT fic but I pretty much know where I'm taking this story and I already have the next 2 chapters written but I will update in moderation.**

**Also, I have not written the confrontation between Snow and David but if you want I will. I feed off of reviews and without them I will starve so please review!**

**P.S. I am not immune to writer's block so if I don't update for a period of time, do not give up on me!**

**Until next time(:**


	2. We All Have Pain

**I'm back! Thank you to all who reviewed it may not seem like much but to a writer they fuel the fire! So thanks for that! Please enjoy!**

Inevitable: Chapter 2

Incessant knocking on her front door woke Regina from a deep sleep She contemplated the idea of just ignoring it but decided against it in case something would be the matter with Henry. She slipped on her slippers next to her bed and made her way down the stairs, running a quick hand through her hair before opening the door.

"Charming?" She asked sleepily, surprised that it was he who dared disturb her at such a late hour. For some odd reason though, she wasn't mad. No, but she was...concerned.

"Regina," he paused a minute, attempting to gather his words, "I know I probably shouldn't be here and I'm sorry it's just…"

"No, its fine," she stepped to the side, allowing him entry to her home. As he passed he, she noticed his eyes were red and puffy and there were traces down his face for the tears he had cried. Going against her will, her heart ached. Once he was inside, she shut the door and led the way into the living room.

"Here, sit there." She motioned to the couch. "I'll go make us some coffee." He seemed relieved that she didn't question to why he was there but gratefully sat down in the comfortable couch. She flicked her hand starting a fire in the fireplace before heading to the kitchen to put the coffee on to brew.

A few moments later, she walked back into the living room with two cups of freshly brewed, steaming hot coffee. She found him standing up, looking at the pictures she had placed on the side tables.

"You're very photogenic," he commented, noticing her presence. He thankfully took the cup and took a careful sip. She walked up to the picture he was admiring, tracing her thumb over Henry's smiling face.

"I suppose. Back then it was different. Of course I couldn't change who I was but I was… happy. It felt real." He noticed her face obtain a new look. She looked to be thinking of past memories; reminiscing.

"Where was that?" He asked, referring to the picture.

"Down by the ocean. It was a great day." Her mouth creased into a small smile as she relived the memory. "It was his sixth birthday and he asked to have his party at the beach. We spent the whole day playing in the waves and making sand castles." Her arm fell back to her side. "That was before…" She took a deep breath as a tear rolled down her cheek,"That was before he hated me. Before he knew who I was. I suppose I should've known he'd have figured it out. He's smart like that."

"He doesn't hate you…" He tried to comfort her but she wasn't having any of it.

"He does and as much as it hurts me, and believe me it does, I can't change that fact," she was completely honest with him and she didn't know why but she didn't like it. It made her feel vulnerable. "But we're not here to talk about me. I assume you talked to Snow?"

They made their way back to the couch and he sat down on it as she pulled an armchair up beside him. "I did." He was surprisingly calm despite the fact he didn't have anywhere else to go besides the Evil Queen's house for comfort.

"And?" She asked.

"I asked her why she did it, you know, slept with him, and she said that I didn't make her happy anymore." He was so unemotional about it all that she almost didn't believe it.

"That's it?"

"No. She gave me the breakup speech. The one that starts with "It's not you babe, it's me." He took a gulp of his drink. "Like that's supposed to make me feel better, right?"

"I know the feeling," and she did. She knew heartbreak.

"I even offered to move on. I could accept that the baby wasn't mine and we could still be together. All she said was 'It's complicated.'"

"Why…How…?" She was at a loss for words. He smiled at her a bit but it disappeared.

"How am I so calm? Why doesn't it look like my heart has just been ripped out and trampled?" He let the first bit of emotion show as he struggled with controlling his tears. "I find it easier to not think about it. Don't think about how miserable the rest of your life will be and how much your life sucks. Don't think about the pain."

She snickered a humorless laugh as she stared into the burning flames. "Hard not to think about pain when it's the only thing you got." She looked over at him and noticed his face contorting to a grimace and his hands started to shake. He was breaking.

"I'm not going to make it out. I just know it. I gave her my heart and she just mailed it back in a box, broken into tiny, little pieces. She was my life. My everything. What do I have to live for now that my _only_ reason for being doesn't feel the same way anymore?" She felt for him because she had been there.

"I wish I could tell you it get's better but it doesn't. At least it hasn't for me."

""What would you know?" He spat. "What have you ever lost?" He instantly regretted saying that the moment the words left his mouth. She had been so nice, completely out of character, but nice and she wasn't only sympathizing with him but she was empathizing with him as well. He knew she understood his pain and he was about to find out just how much.  
"What have I ever lost?" A humorless laugh rose deep in the throat, the words spilling off her tongue like poison. "I bet you never questioned once how I became the person I am today. Well, I have news for you. I didn't wake up one morning and say to myself 'Hey, I am going to live my life as a manipulative, evil, psycho bitch from now on because I want to.' No, that's not how it went."  
Her mouth creased and she breathed out heavily, but her rage only grew.  
"You think you know pain? Try having the only person you ever cared about, the only person that has ever really cared about you, have their life stolen from them in front of you, because you trusted a stupid little girl you never should have trusted. Imagine having your happiness ripped away by your own mother. A mother who never loved you the way a mother should solely because she was incapable of loving anyone or anything but power.  
"I was forced into a loveless marriage to a man who could never love me because he was still in love with his first wife and to him, I was nothing more than a trophy to hang on his arm and smile pretty. I never came out of my room except when in the middle of the night he would _drag_ me into his bedroom and have his way with me. I was eighteen! But did he care?" Again, the same sick laughter bubbled to the surface.

She tried to stop the tears from spilling over but it was a battle already lost. "I wouldn't leave except when I had to show up at public appearances or meetings or balls and put on the nicest smile I could manage when, in reality, on the inside my heart was fading away."  
Her voice had become hollow as she recalled the past, conjuring up all buried feelings and pouring them out to a man who would probably hate her after he knew the truth but she didn't care. She'd stopped caring long ago. Her attempts to stop the relentless tears from escaping had stopped.  
"I lost hope. I stopped caring. I became a shell for the vibrant girl I used to be. I was hollow and everyday I fought with the question of whether life was worth this much pain. Whether or not it would be easier to let go. Whether it would be easier to not exist at all." Cries racked her small body and he felt sorry for her.  
"So back to your question: what have I lost?" A sad smile formed on her lips. "I have lost everything." Tears streaming down her face, all composure she had in the beginning gone, she leaned in and whispered, "I have nothing left."  
He sat there, letting the words hang in the air as he struggled to soak them in before they disappeared. "So, that's who you are."

"No!" Her voice was powerful and demanding as she straightened her posture again. "That is not who I am. I am not that broken girl anymore. I am so much more. I have evolved into someone who has prevention from such miseries. I no longer allow other people to have my life in their hands because they inflict nothing short of agony."

"I'm sorry I…"

"Don't." She held up her hand to stop him. "Just don't. I don't need your understanding nor your pity. I think it's time for you to go." Standing up, she once again flicked her wrist and the front door opened, allowing gushes of cold wind inside her warm home.

He was reluctant but obeyed her wishes. Setting down his mug, he got up and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

She probably shouldn't have blown up on him like that but who was he to question her understanding of pain? She had endured much more than he could ever imagine. Still, she couldn't help the nagging feeling of guilt that he would have to find somewhere else to sleep that maybe wasn't very comfortable… or warm. Oh well, this redeeming thing was a process. She would learn as she went.

•••

Regina opened the door, a bell jingling above her to alert others of her presence. Leroy, who was behind the counter, looked up at her distastefully which she easily returned with a glare. He finished pouring the man who sat at the bar a drink before heading to the back room.

The man's back was turned to her but even from behind she could tell who he was. With a sigh of relief, she made her way over to sit next to him.

"You know," she said, hanging her purse on the back of the chair and sitting down in a stool beside him, "a bar is the _last_ place I would expect to find self-righteous Prince Charming."

He looked up at her in shock at her presence but didn't seem to be disappointed, rather relieved.

With a small chuckle he replied, "Well, David Nolan never really had the chance to be the town drunk." He picked up the shot glass and downed it before continuing in a raspy tone, "Thought I'd give it a shot."

"Oh, really," she was clearly very amused. "And what led you to this epiphany that alcohol can solve all of one's problems?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my life is in shambles. I find solace in my dark pleasures," he said, referring to the alcohol. She looked around to see who was around them before realizing that there was no one else there and Leroy was still in the back doing who knows what.

"What happened to not thinking about the pain?" She inquired, already knowing the answer.

"It stopped working about a few hours ago. I guess the numbness of it wore off," he replied hopelessly. "I sure wish it hadn't though."

"Everyone's life has to suck a little from time to time." Pathetic excuse for something comforting to say but it was all she had. "So… where'd you sleep last night?"

His nose scrunched up. "You know that bench near the bus stop where you drop Henry off in the morning?"

Her mouth gaped open so wide he thought it would hit the floor. "You slept on a _bench_?"

"If you consider staring at the stars all night wondering how you became a hobo then yeah, I guess I slept on a bench." She laughed lightly before allowing her expression to become bleak again.

"I'm really sorry for last night. I mean…" She began but he cut her off before she could continue.

"Don't. You don't have to be sorry for anything last night. It was all me…"

"What the hell did you guys do last night?" They both jumped around at the sudden third voice. Leroy stood behind the counter with a horrified expression on his face. They were very confused but soon a light bulb went off in Regina's head and she smirked.

"Not what your perverted little dwarf mind was thinking," she half-explained half-scolded. Charming caught on and, against better judgment, laughed quietly under his breath. "Now why don't you run along and fix me two of whatever he was having. And while you're at it, get one for him too."

"Two?" Charming laughed as the dwarf walked off, grumbling in confusion to himself.

"I have to catch up to you somehow!" She explained with a smug smile.

"Good luck with that. I have been here for quite some time and by the looks of it you're a lightweight. I don't think you can handle that much alcohol in your system."

Leroy returned and set the three glasses in front of them. Regina scooped one up and drank it all in one sip. She hummed in delight as she closed her eyes and savored the taste on her tongue.

"Challenge accepted." He couldn't do anything but smile and sit in shook at how she was able to drink like that. This woman could handle her alcohol. She gestured for him to pick up his drink as she picked up her second one. "Here's to…" She thought for a moment. "Here's to the fact that nothing else in our shitty lives could possibly go wrong."

He sighed, "I'll drink to that." They both consumed the alcohol in a short time before slamming the glasses back down on the counter, laughing. "Hey, Leroy!" Charming yelled. "Keep em coming!"

The dwarf turned around to fix their drinks, confusion written on his face. There sat the Evil Queen and Prince Charming, drinking and laughing and talking as if they were the oldest of friends instead of mortal enemies. He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't witness it with his own two eyes.

**A lot of emotions there! I absolutely ADORED writing this chapter, especially the end. If you liked it, or even if you didn't, please take a second to review and let me know what you thought. I am open to suggestions or concerns as well. **

**P.S. I probably won't update this fast but I really liked this chap. and decided to post a bit early.**

**Until next time(:**


	3. Warming Up

**I know. I'm a liar. I said I would update this fast but here we are. Take this as a Thanksgiving present! Many thanks again to my reviewers and people who PM me! They get my butt in gear to update.**

Inevitable: Chapter 3

Sunlight steadily steaming through her bedroom window woke Regina from a deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered open but she instantly shut them, muttering a string of swears and shrinking down into the comfort of her covers. She quickly noticed that her head was pounding and her body felt like it had been run over by a truck and sucked through a thousand portals. _Ugh. _She felt horrible.

The events of yesterday came flooding back to her. She drank about twenty shots at the bar until late in the night, or more so early in the morning, Grumpy kicked them out so they came home. _They? Who was they?_

David! She remembered that David had come home with her but the question remained of where his current location was. She couldn't recall whether he had left or not. She glanced to the other side of the bed, reassuring herself that they did not become _friendly _last night. He wasn't and she breathed a sigh of relief. Drunk Regina equaled stupid Regina. She reluctantly crawled back out from under the warm covers and threw her legs over the side of her bed, uneasily pushing herself out. Dizziness hit her and she had to catch her balance on the nightstand.

Once she felt better, she slipped on her slippers and slowly walked out of her room. She went down the stairs, her hand never leaving the railing for fear she would trip and fall down them, breaking her neck. Being hung-over was the absolute _worst._

She made it down and peeked her head in the living room. David lay sprawled out on the couch, his mouth wide open and for a moment she wondered if he was dead until she saw the steady rise and fall of his chest. She fought the urge to not terrorize him while he slept so she settled for walking into the kitchen to make coffee. She lived on coffee.

She turned the pot to brew and contemplated with the idea of making breakfast or going to Granny's to get something. She didn't feel like walking much less slaving away in a kitchen so she decided on Granny's. That was if that lazy buffoon on the couch ever got his ass up.

"Morning'," a groggy sound came from behind her but she didn't bother to turn around. _Speak of the devil._

"I trust you slept well on _my _couch." The pot beeped so she removed it and opened the cupboard to remove two mugs.

"Yeah, very well indeed. Except for now I feel like hell." He ran his fingers through his hair as he noticed her pajamas. She was wearing a silk light-orange set with grey polka dots scattered on the top. The bottoms were big so she synched them tight where they were left to hug her slim, well-toned figure. He hair was in a dark, tousled mess but it looked cute none-the-less. She looked good…

_What the hell was he doing? He never so much as noticed what she was adorning much less admired it. What had gotten into him?_

"Yes well being hung-over often has that effect on people," she replied, noting how his groggy look had suddenly become a very appealing appearance for him…

_Stop it Regina! He is way too annoying to be attractive._

She poured the black liquid into the porcelain cups. "How do you like it?"

He cleared his throat, "Black will do fine." She handed his to him. "What about you?" He asked to make conversation.

"Black," She put the pot back in place as he chuckled slightly.

"Ha, should've known." he continued to chuckle but she gave him a disapproving look so he shut up.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" She faked being offended well and he couldn't tell whether she was kidding or about to rip his heart out. She was, after all, known for that.

"Well, you know, cause…um… I-I just meant that…" He stumbled over his words and she couldn't help the smile that curved her face.

"I was kidding. Golly, take a joke, Charming! I think it's hilarious that you think you can make jokes." She let out another laugh as he glared before she took another sip of coffee. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"_What_? Why?" He looked like a sad puppy.

"Well," she began as she set her cup on the countertop, letting it clink on the cold marble, "I don't feel like cooking and, since Henry is not here, I am going to Granny's to get something to eat. I can't have you here while I'm gone now can I?" She began walking up the stairs to get ready. "You know where the door is."

"Oh, ok. I'll come with you," he responded. She twirled around to face him.

"I don't remember giving you permission to join me. Intrusion is very rude."

"Well, I guess that would be a problem if my stomach wasn't screaming for food," he said, smiling at how irritated he could make her.

"Fine. You can come to Granny's. I might even be willing to give you a ride but make no mistake. We are _not _eating together." If she though she had won this battle of wills, she was wrong.

"OK. I'm going to sit with you though and eat at the same table but if _you_ want to say we are not eating together then that's fine by me. _I wouldn't want to intrude_."

She glared at the innocent smile he gave her. She had to bite her tongue as to not say something more as she turned to go back upstairs to get ready. She would not let him get her all riled up. With a scoff, she rounded the corner, but not before glancing back at the smug, victorious look on the Prince's face.

•••

"OK I'm ready." Regina came down the stairs wearing a red blouse with tie around the back and a pair of blue jeans that fit her nicely.

"Yeah me too. Let me just grab my…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her. She looked amazing. "Phone," he finished the sentence with his mouth open, unable to draw his attention away from her.

"_What?_" Seeing as though he would not stop staring like a fool she continued, "Staring is very rude. I assumed a man of your caliber had picked up on that by now,: she scolded but he didn't even blink. "However it seems I was wrong." She pretended to be mad but she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Sorry. I didn't think you owned a pair of jeans," the tension had been erased and he had composed himself again. Well, composed himself as much as he could manage.

"_Ha ha. _Very funny," she grabbed her keys off the table near the door. She raised her eyebrows in question, "Ready to go?"

•••

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen a man eat two burgers and fries that fast _in my life_," she said, staring wide-eyed at the plate that once held so much food but now only had a few meager crumbs. She picked over her own salad as he began to laugh.

"I didn't eat anything all day yesterday," he said in his defense. "Unless you consider alcohol, which I don't."

"I guess you're right. But still, I don't even remember there being food on that plate to begin with," she teased lightheartedly to which he laughed along.

Their conversation was interrupted when Emma marched up to their booth.

"Hey David. Hey…_Regina_?" The blonde looked the former mayor over in shock.

"Yes, last I recall that is what my mother decided to name me," Regina deadpanned but Emma couldn't stop staring at her. "What is it with you Charmings? I swear no manners! I would tell you to take a picture but knowing you, you probably would."

"Sorry," she finally was able to meet Regina's eyes. "I just didn't think you owned a pair of jeans."

"Well, doesn't that seem to be the joke of the day," she said. Emma grew more confused when Regina kicked David jokingly under the table. A smile lit up both of their features.

"_Right_… Anyways, I was just dropping Henry off at the bus station when I saw you two through the window and thought I would come… investigate."

"And where is he now?"

Confusion was written on Emma's face. "Who?"

"Henry." Sometimes this woman could be such an airhead, she thought.

"Oh, right, He's waiting outside," Emma explained but it didn't impress Regina.

"Glad to see you're taking such good care of _my_ son," Regina said sarcastically but Emma ignored her.

"David, where's Snow?" She looked at the man, waiting for an answer.

"Probably home. I'm not sure," he answered, trying to avoid any more questions that might inquire why he was with Regina and not his wife.

"What do you mean you're not sure? Aren't you supposed to know? Why are you with her?" The girl continued to ramble but Regina was no longer paying attention to her. Instead, she focused on the troubled expression that had appeared on David's face. This was hard for him.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Regina interrupted her mid-sentence.

"What?" She asked. "No, I'm not leaving until David…"

"Miss Swan, I am giving you two options here. You can either walk out of here on your own free will or I can _help_ you." Regina smiled sweetly at her and batted her eyelashes. "Your choice."

She was about to say something else but thought better of it and instead turned to leave. Once she left, David breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said with a sad smile.

"Don't thank me yet. That girl's like a bouncy ball. Just keeps popping back up," the words left her mouth distastefully, earning a small smile from him.

"Well, you bought me some more time. So thanks for that," he replied, taking out his wallet to pay the bill. She would have protested but since he did sleep on _her_ couch and drink _her_ coffee she decided to let him have this one.

"You do know you will have to tell them eventually, right?" She asked him and he exhaled heavily, nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just waiting for a right time," he told her.

"David?" She looked over at him pitifully.

"Hm?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"There will _never_ be a _right _time." He needed to know that. It didn't get easier; it only got harder. He was in for a difficult journey, one that she had experienced herself: lost love. She decided right there on the spot that she would be there for him. Because no one deserved what he was about to endure. Especially if they had to go through it alone.

**Shortest chapter yet and I think the next one might be even shorter. Eeeep****sorry**

**I think this chapter goes more in depth with their new friendship and shows potential but the next one will have more action(:**

** And who else is dying from OUaT deprivation because I know I am!**

**Until next time(:**


	4. Southern Hospitality

**Uuuuggghhhh, classes start back tomorrow a.k.a. hell. Where did Thanksgiving go?! Right to my thighs…**

**Lol anyways, here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Inevitable: Chapter 4**

"I'm going to have to start charging you room and board," Regina teased, opening the front door so David could come in, lugging his very large suitcase. He had gone to Snow's to gather his things late in the night so no one would see and ask questions. She had agreed to let him stay a few nights at the mansion, seeing it was plenty big enough and saving him the embarrassment of having to get a room at Granny's and facing the wrath of the people. Well, she _postponed_ it really.

"And what would you do if I didn't pay up?" He asked, a grin on his face as he made his way to the couch.

"Well, for starters," she slammed the door to which he practically jumped out of his clothes causing her to smile, "I'd kick you out on your smug ass."

"You wouldn't," he said, rather sure of himself. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, amused at watching him fumble with the suitcase zipper.

"What would stop me from kicking the Prince Charming to the curb? It actually sounds rather pleasant," she inquired with a smirk on her face.

"Cause you're lonely," he explained casually. Her smile disappeared. "And since Henry stays with Emma a lot, I think you miss having someone to talk to."

He hit a nerve. He hit the nail right on the head. She had been lonely, true, but she didn't realize she was using him as a substitute for Henry. Would that be even possible? It would explain why she had been so nice to him.

"Look at you," she said, slipping on her apathetic mask. She couldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing he was right. "_Thinking_ and all. Keep doing that and people might actually think you have a brain in that head of yours."

He rolled his eyes but she continued, more serious, "So, what did _she _say?" _She_ was very vague but he knew whom she was referring to. _Snow._

"She was crying." Regina rolled her eyes and waited expectantly for more explaining.

"And?" She asked when he didn't continue.

"What?"

"Did she ask where you were living?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"_And?_" Regina was growing tired of his monosyllabic answers.

"And I told her that if she was so concerned as to where I would be spending my nights, she shouldn't have slept with someone else and been having his baby," he sighed.

"Oh," Regina had _not _expected that. "_You didn't_?" She asked, her nose scrunching up in half-amusement half-disbelief.

"Oh, but I did." He looked proud that he had stood up for himself. "And let me tell you: It felt good."

She snickered as she watched him unpack the rest of his things although she felt bad that he would be sleeping on the couch.

With a wave of her hand, she repacked everything he had just unpacked. He snapped his head up at her. "What was that for?!"

With an exasperated sigh, she said, "Follow me. And bring that." He was confused, but picked up his suitcase anyway and followed Regina up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" He asked impatiently.

"Shut up before I change my mind," she said, leading him down the hall towards her bedroom. When they reached the end of the hall, she turned left instead of right and opened a door on the far wall.

"Wow," he whispered, walking into the room and setting his suitcase down by the door. The room was absolutely magnificent. The bed was huge and the bedding was a royal purple with gold designs. The curtains matched and the walls were painted a light shade of lavender where the furniture pieces, the dresser and such, were white.

"Bathroom's through that door," she motioned to a door on the right wall. "Closet's there," she said, pointing to another door. "There aren't any clothes so feel free to use the space. The tub and shower are clean but the Jacuzzi jets might need to be cleaned before you use them."

"What's a _Jacuzzi_?" He asked in wonder. She laughed at his naivety, realizing he had been in a coma for 28 years and had probably never experienced many of the perks of this realm.

"Never mind." She looked around the room seeing if there was something she had left out or forgotten. "Oh, and one more thing," she walked to the nightstand by the bed and opened the drawer. She pulled out a remote and clicked a button. Above the wall opposite of the bed, a huge television was lowered down and turned on. "This is the remote to it." She handed him the black controller. "The sound system is nice but please don't let the neighbors hear your show. Some people do like to sleep at night. It has movie channels too."

"O.K." he said, not having a clue about some of the things she did or said. "Thanks, this is more than I could hope for."

"Well, no use having you sleep on the couch when there is a perfectly good bedroom available right down the hall," she said. He was amazed at her generosity.

"Who the hell are you and where did Regina Mills go?" He asked teasingly, but his smile did not reflect on her face. Instead, she frowned.

"She got lonely," giving him a small, pathetic smile, she walked out of the room, leaving him to unpack his things and both of them to ponder the truth of that one statement.

•••

_**Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep…**_

Regina shot up in bed frantically trying to figure out what the extremely loud noise was. When she smelled food cooking downstairs, she remembered that David was there.

"Regina!" Her name was called from downstairs and she scrambled out of bed, running a hand through her hair as she climbed down the stairs and raced into the kitchen.

"David! What the hell?!" he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. There were eggs and bacon cooking on a skillet, toast in the toaster, and burnt pancakes on a plate. But that didn't explain the beeping…

"I don't know! I burnt the pancakes but that shouldn't be enough to start the fire alarm, should it?" That's when she noticed the window open.

"You opened the window!" She ran to shut it but when she did the alarm still didn't stop.

"Yeah, so?" He asked, confused.

"I have an alarm system," she said, trying to talk loudly so he could here her over the obnoxious sound. She darted over to the device on the wall and tried to shut it off.

"That would have been nice to know!" He yelled, still juggling the food like a madman.

"Oh, no! You do _not_ get to make this my fault!"

For the life of her, she couldn't remember the damn code! Was it her birthday or Henry's? No, that was denied. Was it her dad's birthday? No. A smile lit up her face. It was the date she adopted Henry. She punched in the code and the alarm system shut off. _Thank God._

"You are officially the worst houseguest I have _ever _had," she walked back into the kitchen to try and salvage what food she could, enjoying the peaceful silence. "What, um, exactly, were you…um.. doing?" She asked, giggling, and took out two burnt pieces of toast and sliding in two new ones.

"What does it look like?" He motioned around him. To him it was pretty self-explanatory.

"It looks like you were trying to burn my house down," she teased and he glared at her. He expected her to be more upset than she was.

"I was trying to be a good guest and cook breakfast but it kind of…uh…um..."

"Backfired," she finished for him.

"Yeah," he hung his head dejectedly and she laughed. It wasn't until then that he noticed how contagious her smiles and laughs were. He was about to tell her when someone pounded on her door, pulling him from his train of thought.

"Just what I needed," she said sarcastically under her breath. She rinsed her fingers under the sink before heading to open the door. "Sheriff Swan," she acknowledged Emma.

"Regina," she greeted her. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"May I help you?" She asked, agitated. She had much better things to do than stand there and chat with the blond. For instance, she could be keeping David from burning her house down. _David! _If Emma found out David was there…

"Your alarm went off and it immediately alerted the station. I'm here to check it out. May I come in?" She began to walk in but Regina stood in her way. "It is protocol, Regina."

"I can assure you everything is fine. We…I mean I," she corrected herself, "just…"

"Regina! Your toast is burning!" David yelled from the kitchen.

"David's here!?" The blond exclaimed, looking more horrified by the minute. "Oh, nu-uh I am coming in!"

"No, you are not. That is none of your business. I think you should leave." But before Emma could say something else, Regina slammed the door on her and locked it, causing her to jump back to not get hit.

"Regina! Let me in!" she yelled from outside the door, rattling the handle but Regina ignored her. Instead, she focused her anger toward the idiot in the kitchen.

"There you are. Your toast is…" She didn't let him finish but settled for punching him in the arm. "Ow!" He exclaimed, holding his arm. For a woman so small, she packed quite a punch. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for being an idiot," she explained, trying to catch her cool. "That was your daughter at the door."

"So?" He asked, as if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world.

"If Emma knows you are here, which just to be clear, she does now thanks to you, she will start asking questions. Like, hm, I don't know, why you are here and not at home with your _wife_!" She hissed.

"Oh, crap," he whispered, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, _crap _is right. I say you got a few hours until the whole town is knocking down my door, demanding an explanation as to why you have chosen to spend your free time with the Evil Queen. This isn't exactly a good thing for me either. I'm supposed to be evil. I don't think anyone would believe I had a spurt of southern hospitality and invited you into my home without an alternative motive."

"I'll figure it out," was all he said. He had been avoiding telling the people about their breakup because he wanted to avoid humiliation. That, and because the longer no one knew about it, the longer he could pretend this nightmare wasn't real.

"I think it's time you told them," she placed a hand on his arm. He sighed and put down the spatula he was holding.

"I know."

**Hope you guys liked it! And here's a hint: the town finds out within the next 2 chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Here Goes Everything

**Wow it has been a while. I had this written for quite some time but never got around to posting it. On a completely unrelated topic: WHO FEELS PERSONALLY VICTIMIZED BY LAST WEEKS EPISODES!? MEEEEEE!**

**Enjoy(:**

**Inevitable: Chapter 5**

"You know I have to say," Regina said, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "This food didn't completely suck."

"Thank you," he raised an eyebrow. "I think. Besides, you made the only good parts. I just burnt the pancakes."

"You'll learn," she said with a laugh.

"Is this you volunteering to teach me?" He asked, standing up to take their plates. She rejected his offer and stood up herself, walking over to the sink to which he smirked.

"No. Very much hell no," she scoffed as she began washing their plates. Someone knocked on the door. "Oh my God. I am very popular this morning apparently." She took her hands out of the water and dried them. "Be right back," she went to answer the door.

As she opened it, Snow practically barged in. She searched around for David and when she saw him she ran up to him.

"Hello, Miss Blanchard. Do come in," Regina said sarcastically shutting the door. Under normal circumstances, she would have ripped off the girl's head, or rather ripped out her heart, but her and David did need to talk.

"You know," Snow said, startling David who jumped around at the sound of a new voice. "When Emma said you were here I almost didn't believe her. I guess I know now who I can trust."

"What?" David asked, confused. What was she talking about?

"I'm just going to go upstairs," Regina told David but Snow caught her arm.

"Oh, no you aren't." Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her but didn't pull away. "How long has this been going on David? I trusted you…"

"You don't get to talk about trust Snow! I'm sure you can figure out why. And what do you mean?" Snow was almost in tears at the reference to her infidelity.

"You and Regina. How long have you been seeing her?!" Snow almost yelled.

"What!?" Both Regina and David exclaimed in unison.

"There is nothing going on between me and him," Regina was quick to clarify.

"How stupid do you think I am Regina? Him staying with you. You eating at Granny's with him and driving him places. That sure looks like you're together."

"I don't give a damn what it looks like!" She pointed a finger at Snow's chest. "_You_ broke his heart and kicked him to the curb. He needed someone to be there for him and I was. But nothing more. We are not together. Period." Regina was getting irritated.

"Is this true David?" Snow turned to her husband.

"It is and even if it wasn't it would be none of your business." Ouch, that hurt. "You lost the right to monitor that when you kicked me out."

"I never kicked you out David," she defended.

"Like I was going to stay in that house and watch you get bigger and bigger everyday with a child that's not mine," he said, drawing tears from Snow's eyes.

"I'm going to leave now," Regina patted David on the shoulder but he grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving.

He didn't know when but in the past two days he had grown to _need_ Regina. She wasn't the one causing his problems anymore. She was the one who was helping to fix them. He needed to tell her thank you but he realized that now was not the best time.

She smiled and squeezed his hand in reassurance before he let go. She would stay. For him. "Snow," he began, "Somehow we got ourselves into this position and I am not completely saying you're to blame. I know I played some part in this. But we need to tell people."

"I know. I just don't know how," she said, placing a protective hand over her stomach. He winced but didn't say anything although it hurt him. A lot.

Regina raised her hand timidly and spoke up, "I might."

•••

"How do I look?" David held out his arms and did a 360. He was wearing a striped gray and black button up shirt with a pair of jeans. He had dark circles under his eyes and what looked to be a permanent grimace on his face.

"Like hell," she answered truthfully. "But I suppose that you have good reason."

"That I do." He fixed his shirt in the mirror. "Are you gonna come or…"

"That would be kind of…awkward. I think I'm going to pass this time." His face fell and she couldn't help but feel bad. "Unless…unless you need me to. Then I will."

"Thank you. It's just…"

"I know." She stopped him. "You don't have to explain. Besides, I would be kind of a bitch if I fed you to the sharks alone. I'm not _that_ mean."

"Yeah," he scoffed, throwing her a cheesy smile, "right." She held her arm up to hit him again but he grabbed her hand before she had the chance. "Hey! Hey, I'm kidding! Just _don't_ hit me again! I still have bruises."

"Fine, I'll let you off this time. But you better stop while you're ahead before I change my mind. Besides, I wouldn't want to cause you anymore unnecessary pain," she smiled at him pitifully and he nodded his head in agreement. She looked at their hands still held together by his. "Umm…" she tugged to get them out of his firm grip and he released it hurriedly.

"Sorry." His face turned red and he cleared his throat. "Do you, um, need a ride?"

"No, I think I'll drive myself. Besides, what would they think if we showed up _together_?"

"Right, so I'll leave now and then you can leave a few minutes later," he told her. Suddenly, she burst out in a fit of laughter. "What? I thought it was a good plan," he said in his defense.

"No, no, it is! Very good considering if people found out you were staying at the Evil Queen's house all hell would break loose," she tried to compose her but the laughter kept coming back up. "It's just that sounded so slutty!"

"What?" He smiled despite being confused. That was that contagious laugh at work.

"Nothing." She laughed again, "Never mind. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. See you there and good luck," she rubbed his arm encouragingly before he opened the door and left.

•••

It was a good plan, the best one they had, but he was so nervous. He never dreamed that he would have to tell everyone he and his true love were splitting up. That kind of thing just didn't happen back in the Enchanted Forest. Either you stayed with your true for your whole life, or they died.

He arrived at Snow's twenty minutes before he was supposed to. Wringing his hands as he walked up to the apartment and made his way to her door, he knocked two times before Snow answered. She stepped to the side to allow him to come in.

"Anyone here yet?" He asked, hanging his coat on the rack.

"No, not yet," she said. They stood awkwardly for a moment before she cleared her throat, not wanting to look him in the eye, "I'm just going to go…um, get…something," and she walked off before he had time to reply.

Once she was out of sight, a wave of nausea hit him, his knees buckling slightly and he leaned against a table near the door for support. It was the first time he had been back since she had told him about the baby. He let it pass, not before a few tears threatened to fall in the process. He was sick of feeling so much pain every time he thought of her. Every time he thought of how she said he didn't make her happy anymore.

"Snow," he called once he had regained his composure. She came walking out from the back with a bottle of some sort of alcohol. "So this has turned into a dinner party?"

"No, but the news will probably go down easier with alcohol," she explained with a weak smile, making her way into the kitchen, David following close at her heels.

He paused for a moment once they have reached the countertop as she worked the top off the beverage. "I don't think we should tell them about the baby, Snow."

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No, David, we need to tell them everything. Lying never got us anywhere."

"After everything has been settled and the divorce has gone through, then you can come out and say that you found at after we split. It's not lying. It's withholding the truth for a period of time to save unnecessary grief."

"That is exactly what Regina would say," she snickered just loud enough for him to hear, exasperation in her voice.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped. He was tired of the snarky little comments about him and Regina.

"Nothing," she replied coolly, unaffected by the tone his voice possessed. If he didn't see the way Regina was rubbing off on him yet he would eventually. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing however. "That works out better anyways."

He was about to say something more but he was interrupted by knocking on the door. "I'll get it," Snow said walking to the door, grateful for the interruption, and opened it to reveal Red and Granny. She greeted them and they walked inside.

"David, it's great to see you," Red hugged him and noticing he wasn't his usual perky self, she continued, "Is everything ok?"

He thought about lying, saying yes that everything was fine but it would be useless. She was about to find out anyways. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "No, but it will be."

As Snow, Granny, and Red were making idle chat, David made his way to the back. He went inside the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind him, not willing to let other people see what toll this ordeal was taking on him. Leaning up against the counter, he began to wonder if he was strong enough to do this after all and let a few tears escape his tired eyes.

Meanwhile, Regina had just pulled up to the apartment building. Before she could change her mind, she got out of her car and walked with her head held high to the door. She knocked a few times before Snow answered.

"Regina," Snow acknowledged her and Regina nodded her head but couldn't manage to wipe the glare off her face.

Regina looked around and saw Red and Granny staring at her, confused as to why she was there, but frankly she didn't care. "Is David here?" She asked, searching for the man who was nowhere in sight.

"Yes," Snow answered simply.

"_Where is he_?" Regina continued, aggravated by the girl. She refused to chat with these intolerable women.

"I think he went to the bathroom," Snow replied, not entirely wanting the woman to know, although she was concerned for David because he had been in the back for a while. "He's been in the back a while, though, so maybe he's doing something else. I really don't know."

The woman sighed; She knew exactly what David was doing. Ignoring the women's stares that were boring into her back, she walked with a purpose down the hall andd stood outside the bathroom door. "David?" She called out softly.

"Yeah," a weak voice could be heard from inside the door. Her stomach twisted at the indication of the stress his voice was portraying.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly, not wanting the nosy women to hear their conversation. She heard him sigh.

"No," he answered truthfully. She heard the handle being unlocked but he didn't come out. She took this as an invitation to go in. She opened the door and saw him leaning up against the wall, his face pale and traces of tears on his drained face.

No words were spoken, but she quickly relocked the door and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a sole attempt for comfort. He gave in to her and began to sniffle. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep her own tears at bay. Usually, she would tell him to man up and stop acting like a child but she couldn't see herself telling him that, at least not now. She held, in her arms, a man who had just lost the love of his life. In her eyes, he had the right to cry.

"Hey, sh sh sh," she comforted him, rubbing his back. "I know it's hard."

He stayed wrapped in her arms a few more moments before pulling away and wiping his tear-stained eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she replied. "It's going to be ok."

"How do you know?" He asked her, hopelessly. It wasn't a malicious or sarcastic question but a real one. In all the possible outcomes, he couldn't see himself ever being happy again.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "But I have faith it will. You just have to keep fighting and don't give up David."

"Ok," he responded. He needed that. "I should probably get back."

"Right," she backed herself away from him and was about to exit the cramped quarters when he caught her wrist.

"Thank you," he said sincerely and she nodded her head, giving him a small smile.

"You coming?" She asked, opening the door.

"You better go first, or they may start thinking something that they shouldn't," he explained and she chuckled. "Oh what the hell. I don't give a damn anymore." He flicked off the light and they walked out of the bathroom together.

**Hope y'all liked it! I don't have exams tomorrow and Thursday is my last day before break (THANK GOD) so I hope to have a bunch of updates for y'all!**

**Again, please review! Thanks(:**

**PS- go check out my other Regina story please! It's called "Once Upon a Christmas Carol." **


	6. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my Christmas present to you guys. It's really short but the next one will be longer. I already posted this but took out a part because a lot of you guys didn't like it so I kept it for myself.**

**Inevitable: Chapter 6**

Over the next 20 minutes, the rest of the guests had arrived. Well, he didn't really consider them _guests_. He didn't really know what to call them. What do you call people that gather in your house to hear bad news? He didn't know. But what he did know was that he was about to have to tell his closest friends the bad news.

Snow had agreed to speak for them, and although David objected at first, he eventually gave in. He scanned the room quickly: Ruby, Granny, Emma, Hook, Neal, Archie, Leroy, Mr. Gold, Belle, Whale, and Regina. Henry had stayed over at a friends house. Snow and David agreed that it would be best to tell him personally. Regina gave him a reassuring smile as his eyes uneasily skimmed the crowd and he felt a small surge of comfort. He was truly grateful she was there and he honestly didn't know how he would get through this without her.

He wasn't exactly sure why Snow had invited Gold. He guessed it was because he would find out eventually when the word got around town. He was also skeptical about inviting Whale. It took every ounce of self-control and a glass of wine, or two, to not go over there and punch whatever dignity the bastard had left away.

"Excuse me everyone," Snow signaled the beginning of the meeting, allowing everyone a few moments to quiet down before she nervously continued. "I know you are all curious as to why I asked you here." She inhaled deeply and breathed it out slowly in shaky breaths. "Um..well..I-We-David and I have something to tell you all."

Everyone sat there expectantly; intent on whatever the former princess was about to say. It seemed important.

"Me and David are splitting up!" She blurted out before she lost her nerve. For a split second, shock washed over the crowd and you could hear a pin drop on the floor it was so quiet. That was only for a second though because after the initial shock, an uproar plagued the small space. People got out of their seats that Snow had placed neatly in rows and began to shout protests at the ex-couple. She shrunk back at their burst of anger and she felt herself bump into David who was standing behind her, also in shock.

"Shut up," a powerful voice came from the back of the room. Instantly, everyone quieted down, as though their mouths were sealed shut. "And sit down." The people did as the voice told them.

"Regina? Did you…" Snow asked the only woman who seemed capable of movement. She smirked back triumphantly. "How?"

The brunette's fingers instantly lit up with the purple flare of magic.

"I would normally object to this sort of unnecessary magic, but…" Snow sighed an exasperated breathe. "Thank you."

"Oh, I didn't do it for you dear," she replied simply, smiling at Snow's face when it contorted into a grimace and she had to bite back a chuckle at David's face which was attempting to hold back a smile as well.

"OK, well," Snow continued, looking back at her magically contained audience who all wore identical grimaces on their faces but were prohibited by unknown forces from moving an inch. "I know you all are shocked. Believe me, I do but even though I know you won't understand, I have to ask for you to anyways. David and I have drifted apart. We are not the same people we were back in the Enchanted Forest for many reasons. There have been…_complications_." Snow had to fight back the tears as she tried to console her angry, confused friends. "I know it is just as hard for you to hear as it is for me to tell you but _please_ understand. If we can accept it, I'm can only hope you will too."

David also struggled to fight back tears as his soon to be ex-wife made their breakup official. He had to close his eyes from fear that he would burst out in desperate pleas for Snow not to do this to him.

"Thank you," Snow finished with a sad smile. "Regina you can… do whatever it is you do to unstick them from their chairs."

"Are you sure you don't want a head start?" Regina asked seriously. These people were likely to mob them until they agreed to get back together.

"I'm sure," Snow confirmed, looking over her friends in a silent plea for them not to hate her. With a wave of the queen's hand, the mouths of the people were once again opened and they were able to move.

Instead of yelling like they did before, it was mostly silent except for the occasional sniffle. It was Leroy who broke the silence.

"You're Prince Charming and Snow White. You're _destined_ to be together. You can't expect us to just believe you are splitting up because of _complications."_

"You have to believe us," David spoke up. "Because we have no other explanation. That is the truth and we can only hope you accept it."

"We will never accept this," Ruby said. "In time, we will forgive but we can never accept it." With that, she got up and left the room, followed by Granny. Mr. Gold and Belle also got up to leave. Before they left, Belle rubbed Snow on the arm and they walked out of the apartment.

Eventually the room had cleared all except Emma and Regina. Regina got up from her chair and made her way over to David who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "You ok?" She asked.

"No," he breathed a small laugh. "Thank you for being here. And for the magic thing you did."

"It was no problem." She frowned at the defeated look on his face. "I'll meet you back at home. I think you need to talk to your daughter. Smooth things out."

He opened his eyes. "I think you're right. I might be a bit late. We might go sort out the divorce. Meet you back at the house," he put a hand on her arm as he walked past her to his blonde daughter who sat in the chair with tears in her eyes. Regina left them alone to talk.

"Hey," he said, sitting in the chair next to her and placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she growled, shrinking away from his touch. Her teary eyes met his. "How could you? I just found my parents, only to know that they are splitting up?" She cried out.

"I'm sorry Emma," Snow walked up to her.

"I thought that one of the good things about having fairytale characters for parents was supposed to be that they would never split up. They wouldn't go through what normal people go through."

"We're still people, Emma," Snow explained. "Things happen. _Life_ happens."

"Well life sucks." She turned back towards David. "She did this, huh?"

"Who?" David asked confused.

"You know _who_!"

"Regina?" He asked. "No, she had nothing to do with this decision."

"Then what were you doing over at her house? I know you spent the night," Emma stated.

"You're right. I did spend the night but in another bedroom. She was the only one who knew about any of this."

"You told her before you told me? Your daughter?" Emma asked feeling more betrayed by the minute.

"Yes, because I didn't know how to tell you. Regina was there for me in ways no one else could be. She helped me. That's it."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," Emma stood up, pushing past her parents. "I don't care how you tell Henry just make sure I'm there when you do."

**Hope you all have a fantastic Christmas and a happy New Year!**


	7. Friends? Part 1

**I was right! Most hated my last chapter! Well, I went back and took out the part that people said seemed "out of character."**

**So I only got 4 reviews last chapter! Guys, where did you all go! I tried to update quick because I have a feeling that you guys will like this chapter (: It's Christmas in Storybrooke!**

**Inevitable: Chapter 7**

It had been two extremely long weeks since the separation was made final. Two miserable, hellish weeks that David wished he could just forget. During this period, he had gathered all of his stuff from Snow's place and moved out of Regina's mansion into a small house on the outskirts of the town. He didn't mind being that isolated. Probably because he was never at his home enough to feel isolated at all.

The one good thing that had come out of this was that Regina and his friendship had grown stronger. He saw her almost everyday and couldn't deny that she made him happier. As happy as a man could be who just parted from his true love. It was quite bizarre actually; the Evil Queen and Prince Charming acting as though they had never had a death wish for one another. Like they had known one another their whole lives. The town was suspicious but none of them acted on the suspicions because they couldn't. What could they say?

He couldn't think about Snow without becoming depressed. That's why he actively avoided thinking or doing anything related to the pressing thought in the back of his mind, constantly reminding him he would most likely be alone for the rest of his life.

The townspeople had come around. They would often give him or Snow sympathetic looks as they passed on the street but they seemed to have made their peace with the fact that they weren't getting back together. The only person who couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his grandparents had split up was Henry. He was devastated. When they told him the news, he started crying right there in front of them and didn't even attempt to hold back his disapproval of the decision. Like his mother, he too questioned if Regina had come into play while making the choice and even when David swore she didn't, he still didn't seem to believe that. The Evil Queen had ruined too many lives for him to be convinced she didn't play a part in this. And on top of all the chaos, Christmas was right around the corner.

"So, Regina," David said, twirling his fork around some homemade spaghetti that the brunette had made. He made it a regular thing to stop by at least three times a week, usually more, for a home cooked meal. He had concluded that this woman was a fantastic cook.

"So, David," Regina replied, furrowing her eyebrows and looking at him expectantly. She picked up her wine glass and took a small sip.

"What date are you planning on doing your Christmas party?" He asked casually.

"How do you know about those? Last time I checked, you were in a coma for twenty eight years," she said, setting down her glass.

"A coma that you put me in," he replied playfully.

"Actually, I saved your stupid ass from dying. You were dead before the curse hit…"

"Also thanks to you," he put in with a smirk but she was clearly not amused and glared at him.

"That, my dear, is beside the point," she responded in a sharp tone. He only chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"Well, it might have come up in a conversation with Snow," he told her, spitting out her name as if it was nasty medicine. "They apparently were quite fun."

"Yes, well, I am one to put on a good show. Am I not?" She winked at him. "I stopped when Emma came. She didn't exactly put me in a party mood."

"Well, you're putting one on this year," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I am, am I?" She asked, amused at his demeanor. "I think not."

"What? Oh, come on Regina!" He put on sad eyes. "It would help me take my mind off of Snow."

"No, no I will not let you guilt me into this," she said firmly, standing up when the oven beeped. He followed suit and followed her into the kitchen, bringing both of their plates with him.

"Please! For a friend?" He pleaded.

"You are _not_ my friend!" She scoffed with a smile on her face.

"Really? You're going to pull that one?" He asked her, not amused.

"Really. You are more my… project," she cackled evilly as she rubbed her hands together in a menacing way. He pretended to be hurt but he knew she was kidding.

"Haha, very funny. Fine you can say we're not friends but I'm still saying we are. Besides, I think it's the _least_ you could do since you did try to kill me multiple times," he stated, rinsing the dishes in the sink and placing them in the dishwasher.

"That's not true. I actually saved you from getting decapitated by King George if I remember correctly. That's makes, what, twice now I have kept you alive?" She corrected him haughtily, opening the oven and taking out her fresh golden apple pie with oven mitts. "I tried to kill _Snow_ multiple times. Not you."

"And then there's Snow again," he replied sadly, closing the dishwasher and set it to wash before turning to her. It was silent for a few moments before she said something.

"Fine!" She sighed as she gave into his wishes. His face lit up but soon turned into worry as a smug smile washed over Regina's face. She pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I just have one…requirement."

•••

It was a week later and David had managed to convince the townspeople to come to Regina's party. It took a few bribes but he managed to get everyone there. Even Snow, which he was surprised and a bit disappointed that she had said yes. He wasn't looking forward to spending the whole night with her. At least he would have Regina. The rest of the people had been…reluctant, to say the _very_ least. He joked with a few of them that she promised no apples would be present. He also pleaded her case by saying how she was really trying to change. Not many people bought it but if it got them to the party, David didn't really mind, although he was sad they weren't giving her a chance.

If she would just open up to them like she did with David and let them in, they could see that she is _actually_ a good person. She was wounded and could never really love someone without having an aftermath of pain and heartbreak. Her actions were evil but she, as a person, was not. She was hurt. If people would take the time to peel back the hard wall she had put up and see underneath, see the woman who feels like she has no one or the woman who for most of her life, could only turn to magic or darkness for comfort because every time she would try to come out and find the light, try to change, the rug would be pulled out from under her feet and she'd be left right back where she started. Alone.

If David, once the husband of her mortal enemy, could see this, why couldn't they? He didn't understand.

It was only ten minutes until the party and Regina was running around like a madwoman. David watched her, amused. The house was gorgeous, like always, the food was cooked to perfection, and as promised, there were no apples, so he didn't see why she seemed so upset. It was funny, though, how the always calm and collected mayor looked so frazzled.

"Regina," David grabbed her arms near her shoulders to stop her mid-stride. "Calm down. Breathe."

"I am breathing, David," she snapped. "I haven't had one of these things in a while and I _really_ don't want anything to go wrong. I don't want these people to hate me anymore than they already do."

"Everything's perfect," he reassured her, squeezing her shoulders softly. She gave him a soft smile and took a deep breath.

"Ok. Everything will be fine," she said, talking to herself more than him. The first guest knocked on the door. "Everything's not fine! My hair's not done! And I need to put on my dress!"

"What? Your hair's fine. And what do you mean you're not dressed? You look fine," he told her.

"I have to look better than fine! Can you just…get the door and keep them busy. I'll be right back." With that, she was gone up the stairs in a flurry. He smiled as he watched her go, thinking to himself how her hair always looked perfect, and so did she as a matter of fact. He just couldn't admit that to her.

He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Emma and Henry. "Hey kid," David greeted his grandson as he ran past him and into the kitchen without even acknowledging David. "I guess he's still not over it."

"You have to understand David. He's…confused. He just doesn't understand but he'll come around eventually." Emma handed David a bottle of wine she had brought in. "I know Regina said no apples but I thought she may enjoy this. Maybe as a peace offering or something."

"Thanks, I'll make sure she gets it. You can wait in the kitchen. She'll be down in a minute. And can you get the door if someone knocks? I'll be right back," he asked her and she nodded. He put the wine on the table but then thought better of it and ran to place it in the kitchen before running up the stairs to get Regina.

He noticed the door was cracked so he went in. "Regina, Emma's here," he called to her, not exactly sure of her whereabouts. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, hold on one sec," she replied from the bathroom. A few more moments pass before she's ready. "Ok, there."

The bathroom door opened and she stepped out. David felt his breath hitch in his throat and he felt like time stopped. Regina was wearing a beautiful red dress that hugged her body from top to bottom. Stopping a few inches above her knee, it had a sweetheart neckline and small black beads at the top although it had no straps. She was also wearing a pair of black stilettos and an intricate diamond necklace. Her was hair was beautiful as usual and she was clipping her long earrings on as she came out. Her lips had been painted her signature red and eyeliner was drawn exquisitely around her full, dark eyes.

"How do I look?" She asked, holding her arms and spinning in a circle.

David finally found the ability to breathe oxygen in and out of his lungs again and inhaled deeply. "Good. _Really really_ good." He stood there gaping like a fool and it wasn't until she cleared her throat that he shut his mouth and was able to look her in the eye.

A blush crept into her cheeks. "Thank you dear. Now I believe you said your daughter was here?"

"Yes, she is." He discovered that he was able to move again so he walked toward her and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"You are so corny," she teased but took his arm anyways, allowing him to lead her out of the room. As they entered the kitchen, Emma turned to Regina and her jaw dropped.

"Damn, Regina," the blonde gaped and Regina rolled her eyes, not breaking her purposeful pace to her son who was sitting on a barstool but couldn't help the smile that curled around her red lips.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said with a smug grin as someone knocked on the door. "David would you..." But he was already halfway there. She continued on her way to her son, whose cheeks were flushed from the cold. "Hey my boy," she greeted him warmly, pulling the small boy into a warm hug. To her surprise, he hugged her back.

"Hey mom. I've missed you," he confessed as she released him. "I'm sorry for thinking you had something to do with David and Mary Margaret. Emma told me that she used her superpower so she knows you are telling the truth. I'm really sorry for not believing you, mom." Henry flung himself into her arms again and she gasped, tears pooling up in her eyes. As she was hugging him, she glanced over at Emma and nodded a silent thank you. The blonde nodded back with a smile as she watched their embrace.

"It's okay, Henry." She stared at her child's face. "I wouldn't believe me either," she admitted, smiling a little as a tear fell down her face. "Oh, no! My makeup. I'll be right back, sweetheart." She ruffled his hair and he smiled back up at her before she went into the nearest bathroom to fix the mascara that had ran down her face. Right when she had cleaned her face, she burst back into tears. But they were happy tears. Her son forgave her. Maybe not for everything but at least for this. It was progress. It was a first step. This was turning into a pretty good night already.

When she had cleaned herself up, for the second time, she opened the door and noticed a few more guests had arrived. Snow was talking with Emma and Leroy in the kitchen. Belle and Gold were over by the tree and Whale and Ruby were making small talk. She scanned over a few more people before spying whom she had been searching for. She made her way over to David, who was pouring himself a drink.

"Well, I have to say: more people showed up than I expected," she said, also getting herself a glass and allowed David to pour hers.

"I told you that they'd show," David said confidently, proud that he was able to get the amount to show up that they had. It hadn't been easy.

"Dear, why aren't you dressed?" Regina asked, scanning over the Prince's body.

"Last time I checked, I am," he replied, confused.

"Yes but not in the costume I had picked out for you," she replied, taking both of their wine glasses and setting them on the counter top and leading him to the bathroom.

"Wait," he stopped and turned around, holding her wrists and prohibiting her from pushing him any further. "You were serious?"

"Of course I was serious! Now, I laid it all out in the bathroom so you can just…"

"Hold up one minute," he interjected. "There is no way I am coming out here with _that_ on!"  
"You have to! We made a very specific deal, dearie," Regina smiled as she used Gold's signature phrase. "And you cannot back out of a deal."

They stared at each other for what felt like hours; a battle of wills. Only when David was sure he was going to die under the pressure of her piercing stare did he back down.

"Fine," he grumbled, walking to the bathroom. "But you wait right here, " he motioned next to the bathroom door. "I might need…assistance."

Regina chuckled but did as he asked. He went in and shut the door. Every so often there would be a bump on the other side of the door which never failed to be followed by a string of swears and leaving Regina with a smile on her face.

"Um Regina," a voice called timidly from inside.

"Yes?" She asked him, a smile curling her lips.

"I can't get my… beard on. Can you come help me?" He asked and she laughed quietly. Opening the door slightly, she slid in, shutting it and locking it behind her. When she turned around, the sight in front of her made her almost cry from laughing.

David was in a full out Santa costume; big fat belly, black boots, and even a beard that was hanging around his neck. She had to bend over to catch her breath after a minute or so.

"Anytime today, Regina," David said, annoyed.

"Sorry," she chuckled one more time before really trying to compose herself. "Spitting image."

"Just help me!" He exclaimed.

"Fine fine," she conceded, walking behind him so she could fix his beard.

"There," she said attaching it in the back. She pulled her hand away, only it wouldn't pull away but instead jerked David's head back with it.

"Ow!" He yelped. "What the hell was that for?!"  
"My ring is caught," she informed him, trying to work her ring out of his artificial beard hair.

After a few moments, a knock came through the door.

"One sec…" Regina began.

"Hold on!" David replied at the same time. They both stopped moving and turned to stare at one another with horrified expressions.

"David?" Snow called. "Is Regina in there with you?" Her voice had taken up a higher pitch as she finished her accusation.

"Um…maybe. But it's really not what you think!" David exclaimed. "Wait, don't go!" He reached over and opened the door.

"David!" Regina exclaimed, not willing to let anyone see the current predicament they had found themselves in.

"She can help us," David told her, not entirely happy with the idea of receiving any help from Snow either but he wasn't too headstrong and stubborn to realize that they needed it, unlike a certain brunette currently attached to his face.

"What are you guys doing?" Snow asked, a giggle sounding in her throat as she observed the dilemma.

"Well, I was trying to help David with his Santa costume when my ring got stuck and we couldn't get it out," Regina explained, still irritated that David had let Snow in. She could have figured it out on her own.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Snow disappeared and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, I could _so_ do major damage to you right now," Regina spat at David.

"To me! You're the one who got her ring stuck in my beard hair!" He exclaimed back.

"Oh, shut up!"

"I'm back," Snow announced her presence and they were relieved to see a pair of scissors in her hands. She soon had the problem worked out and the two detached from one another.

"Thank you," Regina said, enjoying the feeling of having a full range of motion.

"Yeah, thanks," David said, adjusting the beard in the front.

"It was no problem. What exactly were you doing?" She asked, trying but failing to hold back a giggle.

"_Regina_ made me dress up in this. Her own sick twisted form of payback for making her throw this party," David informed her, following her out of the bathroom but not before throwing Regina a glare, which she mirrored.

"You have your problems I have mine," Snow replied with a smile. "No matter how weird they may be."

"Yeah, well thank you again," Regina said, giving her a polite but not overly nice smile before departing back to her alcohol and calling over her shoulder, "You're on in twenty minutes Santa!"

David rolled his eyes, "Okay well I should go ask exactly what I got myself into. Thanks again." He smiled sadly at her before turning around and following Regina's path to the alcohol, leaving Snow alone. He couldn't be in her presence for too long after what had happened.

"That was awkward," he said to Regina when he made his way over to her, grabbing his glass and taking a drink.

"To say the least," she replied, downing the rest of her glass and pouring herself another.

"Whoa, slow down," he teased but she only raised an eyebrow and continued filling her glass to the rim with the sparkling liquid.

"It's not me who has to entertain kids in," she looked at the clock on the far wall, "seventeen minutes."

"So that's what I'm doing in this?" He asked, motioning to his outfit.

"Partially. I also get much enjoyment from seeing you look like a fool in front of everyone you know. Like you said, "she winked at him wickedly, "it's payback. And _everyone_ knows: payback's a bitch."

**Next chapter things will…heat up if you know what I mean(;**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THANKS!(:**


	8. Friends? Part 2

**Happy New Year! And alas, as a present, I have decided to stop beating around the bush and give you all what you are wanting(; hope I do it justice!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I WUV YOU GUYS!**

**Inevitable: Chapter 8**

"Charming!" Regina exclaimed, running over to the former Prince who was talking to Ruby. Before she got to him, her foot caught on a nonexistent object and she stumbled, falling into his arms. "Whoops!" She squealed as she came toppling down, only to be saved by David's strong arms.

"Whoah!" He laughed, catching her and helping her regain her balance.

"David, I have an idea!" She said, smiling brightly and acting much too giddy to be sober.

"You're wasted," Ruby stated with a laugh, only to be returned by Regina with a glare.

"Am not," she said firmly but her face soon contorted into a fit of giggles. Once she had caught her breath, she sighed, "Okay, maybe just a little."

"Gina?" He asked slowly. He had never seen her drunk before and didn't really know how to act and how she would react. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Well…" She started, concentrating as if trying to remember. "You know that bottle of wine Emma brought?"

"Yeah…"

"That's gone," she confessed.

"You drank the whole bottle!" He exclaimed and she threw her hands up in the air in surrender.

"I was thirsty!" She defended herself. "And I might have conjured up a few jello shots."

"You what?" He asked seriously, in shock at how the Regina he knew would never be so careless with alcohol.

"I know, I know. I'm not supposed to use magic but it seemed like a good idea and Leroy certainly enjoyed it. And, I mean come on, half of the people here are drunk. Loosen up!" She exclaimed him, slurring a few words here and there. He tried to act mad, or upset at least, but he felt a smile creep onto his face and he sighed. She was just too darn adorable when she was drunk.

"Fine," he gave in and a big smile graced her face. "Now what was this idea?"

"Okay. You ready?" She looked at him with an excited grin. "I'm going to do a keg stand!"

"A what?" He asked, confused. He noticed that Ruby's eyes got as wide as saucers next to him and she had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, to which she earned the second glare of the night from Regina. "What's a keg stand? You mean, keg as in beer?"

She nodded her head. "It's where you do a handstand on top of the keg. I saw it done on YouTube once."

"We don't even have a keg, Regina," he informed her. The bright expression slipped off her face and she sighed. Suddenly, her face lit back up and she snapped her fingers, willing a keg to appear smack in the middle of the living room, replacing the coffee table and startling a few people standing around it.

"You can't do a keg stand Regina! You'll bust your ass!" He grabbed her arm firmly to keep her from advancing toward the keg.

"Oh, loosen up Charming!" Ruby told him. "Let the woman try."

"Thank you Ruby!" She said with a smile. "Although I know you just want to see me fall on my ass." Ruby smirked and when she didn't deny it, Regina rolled her eyes. "Now get out of my way."

"Henry's here," he tried again.

"Henry went to bed an hour ago."

"Evil Queens don't do keg stands."

"And exactly how many Evil Queens have you met?" She asked him, and when he didn't seem to have a good answer worth sharing, she smiled.

"Anything else, Your Whinyness?"

"I like you better sober," he commented dryly.

"Yolo David! Yolo," she said seriously, pushing past him and zeroing in on the keg. A bunch of her drunken cohorts cheered her on and she gave a bow, which wouldn't have been so funny if she didn't almost face place in the ground. In that moment, no one remembered she was once the evilest woman in the land or someone who murdered people on a daily basis. She was just a drunk woman in for a good time and people, oddly enough, seemed to respect that.

"This is bad. Really, really bad," David said to Ruby, who was watching in amusement.

"Nah, it's not. I think she's done this before anyways," she said, giving a _whoop_ to cheer Regina on.

"Wait, you mean these parties always get this crazy?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't really remember but I think so. They're always a haze."

"Well do they usually end at the hospital?" He asked.

"I think maybe once," she replied casually.

"She's gonna die," he whispered, turning back to watch the event that was unfolding before his eyes.

"I'm going to go help her!" Ruby said, running off towards Regina.

David watched in half amusement the other half fear as Ruby and, believe it or not, Snow helped Regina up on the keg. Her hand slipped and she almost went toppling down but she caught her balance at the last second.

He started laughing when she began chugging, her face becoming beet red. After a few more swigs, her feet came swinging down and she lost her balance, stumbling for a moment before finally falling on her ass. She sat there for a minute, everyone watching her with wide eyes to see what she would do, and then burst out in a fit of laughter. Everyone joined in and soon, the whole house was an uproar.

"David!" Regina yelled back to him, swiveling around to face him. "Did you see me?!"

He gave her a smile and chuckled soflty, walking over to help her off the ground. "I did, Regina. Very nicely done," she pulled on his hand and was soon standing next to him with a smug smile on her face.

"Told ya so," she quipped, smiling widely.

"Yes," he sighed. "Yes you did." He really needed to stop underestimating this woman.

•••

The party was winding down. It was well past midnight and some of the dwarves had past out on her sofa. David woke them and sent them on their merry way, which, she guessed, was a signal to everyone else to haul out.

"Hey Emma," Regina said, walking up to the blonde who was gathering her coat. "Can you take Henry home?"

"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "He's already asleep upstairs."

"Yes, however I don't exactly want him waking up to find me…" Regina's face had now turned red. She really didn't want to have this conversation with _anyone_, much less Emma Swan.

"Hungover," she finished for her. "Sure I'll go get him."

"Oh, I got it," David piped up, turning around and heading up the stairs to retrieve the small boy.

"So I was meaning to ask you: Where _did_ you get that wine?" Regina asked in curiosity.

"Why, was it not up to the royal standards?" Emma said sarcastically.

"No, actually, it was quite good and considering I have never seen it before, I am curious as to where you got it."

"Oh," Emma was taken aback by the sincerity in her voice. She wasn't been sarcastic at all. "Well, I've been practicing that magicky poofy thingy you taught me and decided I'd give it a try." Regina's face paled and the blonde's lack of a good vocabulary wasn't the cause this time.

"You mean, that wine…that wine was magic wine?" She asked, hoping to hear a _no_ but already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, shit." Regina held a hand up to her head and began to explain. "Magic wine…it's _different_. It's definitely much stronger and if you're not careful with how much you drink, it can have strange side effects."

"Such as?"

"Mood swings, personality changes, hallucinations. You get the point."

"And you drank the whole bottle…" Emma said, waiting for the pissed reaction from the former mayor that was sure to come.

"Why the hell couldn't you have just bought some at the store like a normal god damned person!?" There it was.

"How the hell was I supposed to know? Shouldn't it have came with a warning label or something?!" Emma tried desperately to defend herself.

"Okay I got…him," David dropped the last part of his sentence when he saw the scene before him. "Did I miss something?" He asked the two fuming women.

"No!" They both yelled in unison, causing a knocked out Henry to stir.

"Sh! Okay, Emma, I'll put him in your car," David told the blonde, following her outside but not before he caught her glaring at Regina.

"Okay what happened?" He asked once they were outside.

"That wine I gave Regina. It was magic wine," she explained to him.

"You used magic to get it?" He asked.

"I swear to God, David, if you tell Mary Margaret, so help me. I don't need her breathing down my neck about how _I'm not supposed to use magic this and magic will ruin my life that_…" Her voice went up a pitch as she mimicked her mother's voice.

"I'm not. Trust me," he comforted her. He was just as eager to talk to his ex as her. Which was not at all. "So, what's the deal with _magic wine_?"

"It has bad side effects on people if they have too much or something. And Regina drank the whole bottle so she doesn't know what will happen and _of course_, she blamed it on me. I mean, how the hell was I supposed to know that!?"

"I'll take care of Gina. Just go home and get some rest," he put Henry in the car gently and shut the door.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, getting in the car herself and driving away.

He walked back inside, thankful that the party had come to a close. When he made it around the corner, he didn't see her. "Regina?"

"David! Come upstairs I need your help with something!" He heard her request from upstairs.

He hurried up and didn't see her so he called her name again.

"I'm down here David," came a seductive voice from down the hall. David immediately felt his throat go dry.

"What are you doing, Regina?" He asked warily.

"Come here and see for yourself," she called back and he felt his knees go week at the sound of pure lust in her voice.

"I-I…I don't think that's such a good idea," he tried to make his statement sound believable, but it just wasn't working. He knew it was the wine making her like this so it wasn't actually her but all he could think about how good it would be to just walk into her bedroom and give in. _Stay strong David._

"What's the matter, pretty boy?" She asked, a deep laugh surfacing. "Is the almighty Prince Charming," she gasped, "_afraid!?_"

He took a deep breath and wiped sweat that had begun forming on his brow. "I'm not afraid of anything…except maybe dragons." He shook his head. "No, not afraid of those either."

"You're changing the subject," she called in a melodic voice. "Think about how good it would feel to just give in. Hm? I know you want to?" Truth dripped off of ever word. He did want to and he hated that, but he couldn't help it.

"Last chance _Prince Charming_. Take it or leave it."

Before he knew what he was doing, he felt himself advancing towards her room, placing one foot in front of the other and stopping in front of her door. He pushed it open and his eyes widened considerably at what he saw.

Regina was sprawled out in an extremely enticing pose and the outfit she wore was even more captivating. He had noticed her beauty before, and perhaps even marveled at it. But she had never she more beautiful to him that she was now: drunk, not-in-the-right-mind, and all. Right now, he was completely hers and she was completely his…at least for the night.

•••

David rolled off from on top of a very sweaty and very satisfied Regina.

"That was…"

"Amazing," she finished for him. She snuggled up against him, resting her head on his arm, which he took as an invitation and wrapped his arm around her to hold her tightly with.

He lay next to her for a moment in silence, reveling in how her body fit so perfectly with his. As if it was made for him. He could've lain there with her forever, completely content without a care in the world. Except for the detail that was nagging at the back of his mind: it wasn't real. Well, it was _very_ real but… was it really if she didn't know what she was doing? He pushed that thought to the back of his mind though. He decided he like living in the moment better.

"So," he began, "can we be friends now?" She rolled over on her side to stare at him, a smile creeping up onto her face. She seemed to think for a moment before sighing and cuddling back into him.

"Friends."

**I had a TON of fun writing drunk Regina! And I know I know. I imagined their first time as romantic too but this, I thought, would be more realistic. Let me know what you think!**

**No promises, but I'm babysitting tomorrow so I'll have the whole day to write!**

**Also, if you have any suggestions or concerns, just leave them in the review box or PM me.**

**Don't forget to drop a review off on the way out!**

**Until next time(:**


	9. How Far We've Come

**I can't remember whether Regina has hardwood floor in her bedroom or if they just never showed it but for the sake or this story, we are going to pretend that she does.**

**Inevitable: Chapter 9**

Regina's alarm went off at 9, as it did every Saturday, and she reached over quickly to turn it off. She was much too tired to get up right then. She rolled over on her side, flinging a hand to the other side of the bed. When she did, it hit something hard and warm. Her eyes quickly fluttered open and she swiveled her head so she could see whatever, or rather whoever, lay next to her. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw David sleeping peacefully next to her and the memories from last night came flooding back. She said a silent prayer before lifting the covers and cursing when she saw that they were both naked underneath the sheets.

"What the hell did I do?" She mumbled, drawing the sheets around her body and pulling them off of David, who stirred but didn't wake up. That was a stupid question, she settled. It was pretty obvious what they did; she just couldn't believe it.

She carefully let her legs fall down onto the cold floor, standing up and taking the sheets with her. If she could just get to the bathroom without him waking up, she thought, maybe he would be gone by the time she got out of the shower. Maybe, just maybe, they could pretend like it never happened. However to her dismay, she stepped on a creaky board and the noise roused David from his light sleep.

"What the hell?" He mumbled groggily, opening his eyes to find a half naked Regina sneaking across the room with a shamed look on her face. "Oh," he said once he realized what had happened.

"Look," she began reluctantly. She had never had to face this situation before. With Graham, it was given that he would come back that night or the next. He didn't have a heart so he couldn't really care much about what she did or said the morning after. She found this startlingly harder than she expected. "Let's skip the awkward part. I'm going to go take a shower and when I get out, you'll be gone."

"Ok," he breathed, still becoming accustomed to the light streaming through the windows and began processing her words. "Wait!"

She grudgingly turned around. "Have you seen my clothes?"

"Check under the bed," she said before turning around and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Once she was on the other side, the weight of the situation hit her and she felt tears pool in her dark eyes.

This had possibly ruined their friendship, and she would never admit it, but she needed David. She didn't know what she would do if a wedge was driven between them because of this. She let the sheets fall from around her body, retrieving a towel and rag from the cabinet, and turned the water on, stepping into the warm shower.

With the water falling over her body, mixing with her salty tears, all she could think was _what have I done_?

•••

As Regina had requested, David was out of the house when she stepped from the bathroom. She breathed a sigh of relief and went to get dressed. The phone rang suddenly and she walked across the room in her towel to answer.

"Hello," she said, sitting down on her bed.

"Hey Mom!" Henry's cheery voice came in from the other side of the receiver and Regina's face brightened with a smile.

"How's my little boy this morning?"

"I'm good."

"Is something wrong dear?" She asked, concern clear in her voice. He never called her without a reason and usually it was because something was wrong.

"Oh, no. Everything's fine! I was wondering if we could maybe have lunch together today?" The hope in his voice could be heard clearly by Regina, who if possible, smiled even wider.

"Of course! You want me to come pick you up or…"

"It's okay. I'll have mom drop me by. Is noon good?"

"It's perfect, sweetheart. See you soon!"  
"Bye. Love you."

"I love you too," she hung up the phone, glancing at the clock. It was ten so, she concluded, she had plenty of time to get ready. With a satisfied sigh, she stood up and went on her way to prepare.

•••

"Hey Mom!" Henry greeted Regina, walking up to the booth and sliding into the seat across from her.

"Hello Henry," she replied with a sweet smile. "Did Emma drop you off?"

"Yeah but we decided to walk…why?" He asked in confusion when Regina's face looked relieved.

"Stay here and order your food. I already ordered. I'll be right back," she told him and didn't wait for a response before dashing off and out the door in hopes of catching the blonde.

"Miss Swan!" Regina called and to her joy, Emma turned around. She quickly walked up to her.

"Hey, Regina…" Emma said warily. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually. I need your help with something," she said, a bit out of breath.

"Really? I thought you would still be mad about the wine thing," Emma said and cringed when she saw anger flash through Regina's dark eyes. It was Emma's fault that her and David had even slept together in the first place. If it hadn't been for that wine, they wouldn't be in this mess.

"For your sake, I would refrain from mentioning the wine, okay?" Emma nodded quickly. Over the years, Emma had learned how to decipher Regina's 'looks.' This one, for instance, was a _you-better-not-piss-me-off-or-you'll-be-popping-your-shoulder-back-into-socket_ look.

"I have a question. A hypothetical one," she began, not completely sure about this but continuing anyways.

"Okay what is it?"

"Hypothetically, if you sleep with someone but you realize it was a mistake and then you're stuck in this situation, hypothetically of course, where you're afraid that you could ruin your friendship with this person and every time you see them, you know it's going to awkward. How do you deal with that? Hypothetically."

"You must really think I'm an idiot," Emma said, chuckling slightly at the flustered look on Regina's face.

"I was counting on it actually," she confessed and Emma shot her a glare.

"First off, I know it's not a hypothetical question. And second. I know you slept with David." Regina's eyes widened and her face turned pale.

"_What_? No, no- I-I didn't. I just…um…" Regina stammered and she felt her knees growing weak. When Emma shot her a knowing look, she sighed in defeat. "How the hell did you know?"

"Well, since I knew you were asking for yourself and not hypothetically, I knew it was David because he _is_ your only friend."

"He is not! I have plenty of friends."

"You mean like the friend that's locked in the cellar? Because Maleficent doesn't count."

"Oh, just shut up. Besides, it's your damn fault! You shouldn't have given me that wine in the first place!"

"Do you want me to answer your question or are you just going to place blame?" Emma asked, wringing her hands.

"Fine. But, wait, you're not upset? That I slept with David, I mean."

"No, not really. I knew it was inevitable. All the time you spent with one another considered. He's been like a walking corpse, except for when he's around you. He's happy and if it makes him happy and you less of a bitch then why the hell not."

"I'm going to oh so kindly ignore the fact that you just called me bitchy," Regina said, but in reality, her heart was growing warm from all of the things Emma said. Did she really make David that happy? "Please, Miss Swan. My son is waiting on me. Any day now please."

"Fine. I've been in this situation before. It's awkward but like everything else in life, it will pass."

"So that's it? Just wait it out?"

"Yeah. Chances are that you're going to try and do something stupid that you think will help the situation and, in reality, will either make it more awkward or put you two back in bed together. Best bet is to leave things how they are."

"Well, thank you, Miss Swan. I do appreciate it," she thanked Emma before turning around to walk back into the diner.

"Anytime Madame Mayor," the blonde called back and laughed lightly. She couldn't believe the all-knowing Regina Mills had just come to her on something as simple as boy advice.

•••

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked her, pulling her gaze away from her barely-eaten Caesar salad.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She replied, trying to act as normal as possible.

"You just seem…different," he said. He took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"I'm fine, sweetie," she reassured him.

"Hey look! It's David!" Henry exclaimed, looking toward the door where, sure enough, David had just walked in, in search of la unch.

"It sure is but I'm sure he doesn't want to…" She was interrupted by Henry calling David's name and beckoning for him to come over. "Oh great," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, making sure not to stare at Regina for too long.

"Come eat lunch with us!" Henry exclaimed, scooting over in his booth, making room for him.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude on your lunch," he said, glancing at Regina who seemed to be undergoing an internal conflict before she sighed.

"You wouldn't be intruding," she grumbled, suddenly very interested in a piece of lettuce.

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Just sit down David!" Regina snapped at him. He looked at her once more before taking a seat next to Henry.

"So how are you guys?" He asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"Good," Henry said, a tad confused at why there was such an awkward tension in the air. His mom and David usually loved to hang out… or do whatever it was that grownups do.

"I'm…fine," Regina replied, choosing her words carefully. "And you?"

"I'm…great," he said uneasily, beckoning Ruby over to them and ordering a coke and large fry. "How's school Henry?"

"Good. We are having the science fair next week though and I haven't even started on my project!" He complained, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Oh, really?" Regina spoke up. "Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

"Well, I told Emma…" He said, soon realizing his mistake.

"And what, exactly, did that accomplish?" She asked, knowing well that Miss Swan would most likely never help Henry with his project or do it for him in one of her childlike splurges that she goes on often and give him the credit.

"Nothing," he admitted. He knew Emma wouldn't make him do it. That's partially why he told her and not Regina. He glanced up from his food to see Ruby bringing David his fries. "I do know what I'm doing it on though!"

"And what's that?" David asked, picking up a greasy fry and eating it.

"The effect of music on plant growth," he said proudly, beaming up at them for his clever idea.

"We'll run by the store on the way home and get the supplies," Regina told him, asking Ruby for their check.

"Ruby, just put theirs on mine," David said.

"No, Ruby, put Henry's and mine on a separate ticket, please," Regina said sternly, glaring at David. Ruby rolled her eyes at them before marching off to get the tickets. "I didn't invite you to eat lunch with us only to have you pay for our food."

"I don't mind," he protested.

"That is _not_ the point. And I don't care to discuss it anymore," she informed him and he shrank in his seat like a sat puppy. Henry tried to refrain from giggling but failed. "Henry!" Regina scolded but couldn't be too mad at the boy.

"It's okay, Gina," David said. Regina felt a pang in her chest when he called her that. _Gina._ Daniel use to call her that. She had never noticed that he called her that before. But she definitely did now and it made her feel a mixture of warmth and sadness all at the same time. She contemplated asking him not to call her that but she didn't. It would start up a whole discussion that she didn't feel like discussing. He would ask her questions that she didn't have the answers to. Or, rather, she didn't _want_ to give him the answers. So instead, she settled for giving him a small smile. He smiled back and she knew right then that she didn't mind him calling her that.

Then, as if a bolt of lightning coursed through her body, a thought came to her. A realization. She knew that what she felt for him was more than enemies or acquaintances. It was stronger than friendship. And it was much more powerful than a one-night stand. She had feelings for him; actual feelings that she never would have imagined she could possibly have for the David Nolan, of all people. She suddenly felt herself become sick and excused herself from the table, walking to the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes.

And it was then, there in that bathroom in Granny's diner, that she realized why she had put walls around her heart in the first place. Everything came flooding back to her: the heartbreak, crying herself to sleep every night, the loneliness, the loss. But also the good parts.

And it was then that she also realized how much harm the walls had caused her. She had never been able to experience these warm feelings. Or happiness or embarrassment, or even the shame that came with having a one-night stand. She had missed out on all of it. She had never been able to open up. She had never been able to fall in love again. And she hated the walls for that.

She hated herself for that.

**I enjoyed writing this one. I like writing her thoughts probably more than anything. Let me know what you think.**

**I only got one review last chapter): soooo…Review Review Review!**

**Plus school starts back so I might not have a lot of time to update! Sorry(:**

**Until next time(:**


	10. Having a Good Time

**Voila! Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

**The next chapter is up! Enjoy(:**

"Let's go, Regina!" David called, barging through the front door and slamming it behind him. "We're going to be late!"

"You know," Regina said, looking up from her papers at the kitchen table as David walked into the room, "I remember a time when people knocked on doors. What was it called? Oh, yeah, common courtesy."

"Oh come on Gina. We slept together. We're past this," he teased and she raised her eyebrow and glared at him.

"I know you _did not_ just say that," she retorted, averting her eyes from him back down to her papers in embarrassment. "I thought we agreed not to talk about _that_ anyways." It was true things have gotten less awkward but there was still tension. David had taken up constantly teasing Regina about it, which she did not appreciate.

"I did no such thing," he defended with a smug smirk. "Now get your ass up and get moving."

"And where exactly am I going?" She asked, knowing perfectly well where David intended on dragging her that night.

"Down to the beach remember? The New Years party, Regina. We went over this like fifteen times and you _promised_ that you would go."

"David, I was humoring you. Besides, why on earth would they have a New Years party at the beach when it's like a damn ice age out there?"

"Well we were kind of hoping that you could help us out…" He looked at her with a hopeful smile. After a few moments, she gave in.

"Fine," she said, standing up from the table and smoothing out her shirt. "Let's go."

"Hold up. You aren't going in that are you?" He asked, eyeing her formal attire with a disapproving grimace.

"I was planning on it," she replied, confused as to why he thought it was a bad idea.

"Regina, we are going to a beach. A beach with sand that will get on your clothes. You might want to wear something more comfortable. "

"Like what?" She asked, not one hundred percent sure that she actually owned casual clothing.

"I don't know….a loose dress maybe," he said after considering this for a moment.

"Okay fine. Turn around," she told him. He was confused but did what she asked anyways. He heard a _poof_ behind him and felt a rush of air breathing down his back. "Alright, let's go." He turned around and saw her wearing an orange sundress that hugged her waist before flowing out at the bottom. And, he concluded, she definitely wore it well.

"Why don't you wear this more often?" He asked, admiring the new look on the brunette.

"I haven't had an occasion," she answered, walking to the door and grabbing her car keys.

"No, I'll drive," he grabbed the keys from her hand and put them down. She gave him an inquisitive look.

"Whatever," she mumbled and he gave a satisfied grin as he opened the door for her and the cold air rushed into the warm home.

"Oh, no, no," Regina said. "This won't do." With a wave of her hand, the temperature immediately rose. She grinned proudly and David, in amazement, took off the coat he had been wearing. "Think this will do?"

"I think it'll do just fine," he replied and they walked out to his pickup truck. David walked around to open the door for Regina and she resentfully slid in the seat with a distasteful look. She would have _much_ rather drove herself.

After a few minutes of driving, they reached the beach where the majority of the people had already gathered. Some were even wearing swim attire, which Regina couldn't understand what their purpose for that was since, before Regina had worked her magic, it had been ice cold.

They got out and Regina spotted Emma sitting in the sand and her son playing. Taking off her shoes near the car, she nudged David and he followed her gaze to them and they walked over, Regina enjoying more than she had predicted the feeling of sand between her toes. It had been much too long since she had been out there. The last time was with Henry. They would make it a regular thing to visit the beach at least once a month, mostly more. That was before Emma arrived though. She and Henry used to have such good times before that damn book put the idea that Regina was the Evil Queen into her precious son's head. Which wasn't untrue, however she would have preferred for him not to find out.

A lump rose in her throat as the memories came back: the pain, the rejection, the humiliation, the fear. She tried to bury them in the back of her mind but the smallest things brought them right back to the surface. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and put on a smile as they neared the two.

"Hello sweetheart," Regina greeted her son, who tackled her into a big hug when he saw her. She gratefully returned it, holding him tightly and squeezing him back with just as much force. David gave her a smile when he saw their interaction. He was genuinely happy that Henry had started to openly express his love for his mother again. Regina raised him well and, in his opinion, she deserved nothing less.

Henry backed away and gave her a smile before running back off to play in the sand. David ruffled his hair as he fled back and he began to sit down next to Emma. Regina glared at him when he motioned for her to sit next to them. She had no interest in sitting in a gritty substance that invaded parts of your body you never even knew you had. He yanked her hand downwards, catching her off balance and making her stumble, almost falling directly on her butt.

"Fine," she hissed through gritted teeth and he smiled triumphantly. She sat down awkwardly and did her best to ignore the smug man beside her. "Emma," Regina nodded towards the blonde, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "What?" Regina demanded, her eyebrows furrowed as to what could be so funny.

"Oh, nothing," she lied, struggling to regain her composure. The fact that Regina, the once-oh-so Evil Queen, was now best buds with _Prince Charming_ of all people had Emma in fits of laughter every time she thought of the absurdity. And on top of that, the fact that they had actually slept together made it all the better.

"You are both insane. It must be hereditary," she sneered and David and Emma shared a quick smile. "Why are you over here anyways? Shouldn't you be making out with a pirate or something?"

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed and a blush crept onto her cheeks. David looked as though someone had just punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. Regina just sat there, admiring her handy work. "I'm _actually_ trying to avoid them both. They follow me around like lost dogs looking for food or something."

"Ironically, I know the feeling," she shot a glare to David who pretended to be offended.

"I'm hungry. Did they get food?" David asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Leroy made hamburgers and hot dogs. They set them up under the tent," Emma pointed to a tent that many people were sitting under.

"K thanks. Hamburger Regina?" Regina shook her head. "You?" He asked Emma.

"No thanks. I've had one shoved down my throat three times," she explained. When he gave her a strange look, she elaborated, "Hook, Neal, and Mary Margaret."

He chuckled as he walked off to get his food. Regina and Emma sat there for a few moments watching Henry play with a few of his friends but the funny thing was, it wasn't as awkward as it was previously before the whole ordeal. It was surprising how Regina and Emma could actually tolerate each other and be civilized, and maybe, dare she say it, have the potential of becoming _friends?_

"So," Emma broke the silence first, "you and David…"

Regina didn't even bother to look the blonde's way. She knew what Emma was hinting at. "What about me and your father?"

"Well, you know, you both have seemed awful friendly towards one another."

"Miss Swan…"

"Emma," she interrupted, making Regina sigh.

"Fine," she cleared her throat, "_Emma_, you clearly know little to nothing about subtly so if you would like to ask me something I suggest you come right out and ask it before I set you on fire," Regina gave a harsh grin but Emma didn't want to see how much truth there was to that sentence so she did as she was advised.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Regina laughed loudly at Emma's absurd question.

"Absolutely not," she confirmed but Emma wasn't finished.

"But you did. That one time." Regina's smile disappeared and she sucked in a big breath of air through her mouth and exhaled slowly.

"Yes," she said finally. "Once."

"And you have feelings for him?"

"Emma, how the hell can you talk about your father like this? I would think you would choose to stay the farthest away from that ordeal as possible," Regina attempted to change the situation.

"So you admit you do love him?"

Regina looked at Emma seriously. "No, I _do not_ love him." Emma didn't believe her but dropped the topic for now, letting Regina take the lead for a while.

"Have you made a decision?" Regina asked casually.

"About?"

"Hook or Neal," Regina said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Emma groaned.

"No. But they are driving me crazy! I can't go to the bathroom without being stalked." Regina chuckled quietly. "It's hard." They sat in silence for a moment before a question struck Emma. "Who would you choose?"

"_Me_?" Regina asked with a laugh. When she realized Emma wasn't kidding and she did actually want Regina to choose between the thief and the pirate, she cleared her throat and seriously considered the question.

"I would choose the one I felt safest with. The one I knew wouldn't hurt me. I know that's probably wrong. You should pick the one who makes you feel special and the one who makes your heart stop every time you see him but that's what I would do. I couldn't risk being hurt again." She took a sharp breath in. "But what would I know?"

"A lot more than you let on," Emma smiled at Regina, finally realizing that maybe Regina didn't just wake up one day and took a stroll on the evil side, deciding she like darkness better. Maybe Regina had gone through more pain and heartache than anyone. She stood up from her place in the sand.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"I think I have something to do."

"So you've made a decision?"

"Yeah," she began to walk away but turned back around. "And Regina?"

"Hm?"

"I know you're lying about not loving him. I think you underestimate my superpower sometimes," she turned and walked away. Regina rolled her eyes but felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Maybe Emma was right.

"Hey," David came walking up to Regina.

"Hey where were you?" She asked before thinking about it.

_Why the hell did she say that? _Now she's sounding like a needy girlfriend. She really needed to distance herself from him.

"I got caught up talking to Ruby and Granny. I ate over there with them. Thought you and Emma could use some bonding time," he said, holding out his hands to help her off the sand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, taking his hands and letting him help her up.

"Trying to pull you into the social world," he said, linking their arms together and walking toward the tent.

"Why? I like hiding in my antisocial bubble," she half joked but reluctantly walked with him, holding on to his arm tightly as they neared the crowd.

•••

Those next few hours were absolutely horrible. Ok not horrible. Maybe not even _that_ bad. But she would tell everyone that she was miserable just because she could. After a while, Leroy, who had taken to running the show, told everyone it was time for fireworks. They all gathered around a platform that a few guys had built out of wood.

They were sectioned off into groups. David, Regina, Emma, and occasionally Hook and Neal were standing on the left and Snow, Ruby, and the rest were towards the middle. It was surprising that Emma chose to stay with them. They seemed to be labeled as the _black sheep_. At least Regina was and anyone who was associated with her kind of just fell into that category. The people didn't appear to hate her quite as much since she hadn't killed anyone in a while but she definitely wasn't a crowd favorite.

"Ooo that one was pretty," David said as a huge blue firework blew up in the sky. Regina nodded in agreement and leaned over to Emma.

"I thought that you made a decision," she said in the blonde's ear as she watched in amusement how the two men swarmed her like flies.

"Oh, I have. I just don't want to ruin their New Year," she confirmed.

"And?" Regina asked. Emma leaned over and whispered a name in her ear. "Good choice."

"That's who you would've chosen?" Regina was curious as to why Emma wanted to know her opinion. But she bit her tongue.

"Oh, dear, I would rather die alone."

"What are you two whispering about?" David asked.

"Nothing," they both answered in unison.

"Now y'all are keeping secrets from me?" He asked, pretending to be betrayed.

"Hey, you wanted us to bond. Stop complaining," Regina quipped.

"Last one of the night!" A yell came from Leroy who put a very big box on the platform and lit it up. After a few moments, a loud boom was heard and a streak of light hit the sky, exploding into a multicolored masterpiece. Everyone watched in amazement as the fire dwindled down and eventually disappeared all together.

After a few more moments of talking, the guys started to clean up. It wasn't midnight yet but they decided to do the fireworks a bit early so that the young ones could get to sleep.

"Are you ready David?" Regina turned towards him, eager to get back home and go to sleep.

"Not quite. See there's this tradition…"

"What tradition?"

"Every New Year, people go for a swim in the ocean."

"But it has been ice cold every New Year before this one," she said, confused.

"I might have started the tradition this year…"

"And who all knows about it?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Well, everyone's about to," he said mischievously.

"Wha-" Realization hit her like a brick and she began to back away from the smiling Prince. "Don't you dare!" Before she could send out a threat, he charged her, scooping her off her feet bridle style. "David!" She shrieked, drawing everyone's attention. People started to gather to watch them. "Emma help me!" She cried out but the blonde was too occupied laughing to do any real help.

David took off running full speed towards the ocean. He tripped once and almost fell with the both of them but eventually made it to the water. She got in one final scream before she was plunged into the water, her arms wrapped around David's neck so he came down with her. While underwater, she managed to untangle them and use his body as leverage to push herself up. She gasped for air when she came up and was met by the whole beach staring at them. Some were giving them strange looks but most were laughing. She reached down for David and helped him up.

"I'm going to kill you," she said, hitting his soaking wet chest with her fist. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone quickly approaching them. She kept her mouth shut when she realized it was Henry. "But you know what?"

"What?" He asked with a goofy smile.

"I think I can forgive you," she pretended, waiting on Henry to get close enough to attack. He was a few feet behind David and he gave his mom a knowing smile just before he pounced on his prey.

Regina busted out in laughter when she saw them both come toppling down. She clapped her hands in amusement and attempted to stand but was quickly pulled back down by Henry.

"I thought you were on my side!" She exclaimed. She noticed how some of the people were also wading out into the ocean.

"Let's play Mom!" Henry pleaded and she quickly gave in to his puppy dog eyes. "Emma! Come play with us," Henry called and Emma began to come out to them as well.

"Look at what you started," Regina said, elbowing David in the ribs.

"You know you're having fun," he replied with a smile, before getting splashed in the back of the head by Emma. He gasped and turned around to splash her back and a full water war begun.

The rest of the night went on like this: people just having a good time. The only person who wasn't enjoying themselves was Snow, who was sitting under the tent just watching. Watching her ex-husband and her daughter and her grandson have a great time without her. She didn't think it would be possible for David to move on so fast. He would deny it, but she was almost sure he was falling for Regina. And the bad part was, Snow couldn't give him one good reason not to.

**I got feels from writing this one3 anyways I have a question for y'all:**

**I personally don't care who Emma ends up with but I have a feeling some of you readers do. So just leave a review saying who you want because if I don't get any votes, I am flipping a coin. I think she looks good with both.**

**Don't forget to review(:**


End file.
